


Mind Control Is The Worst

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Large Cock, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Kim gets mind controlled and is at the mercy of Dr.Drakken





	Mind Control Is The Worst

“Finally! After our long feud, and many failures, victory is mine!”, Drakken cackled.  
“I can’t believe you actually pulled it off, Doc”, Shego said, sounding impressed for the first time since Drakken had hired her as his minion.

Before them stood their arch-enemy, Kim Possible. The teenage redhead waited, unmoving, with a blank expression on her face. Drakken had managed to sneak a mind control devise onto her, and now she was under his command.

“With Kim Possible out of the way, no one will be able to stop my evil plan for world domination!”, he exclaimed, even though the only people listening were Shego, who already knew that, and the mind controlled Kim, who couldn’t care less. “But first, I want to bask in the glory of my accomplishment!”

“What’s that gonna look like? Will you make her wear a little maid uniform and order her to call you Count Drakkula?”, Shego asked sarcastically. She looked at the redhead and licked her dark lips. She had some ideas for little Kimmy.

“That does sound fun, Shego. However, such thinking is why you are the minion and I am the big cheese in this joint venture”, Drakken said pompously. He cowered a little when Shego glared at him for that remark. “Your idea doesn’t go far enough! We must humiliate Kim Possible thoroughly, even if she doesn’t notice what’s going on”, he said, and waved a hand in front of Kim’s face. She did not react in the slightest. “Kim, strip!”

She didn’t hesitate even for a second. Shego and Drakken watched as Kim flung her gloves and shoes aside. She pulled her top over her head, same thing with her sports bra, revealing a pair of perky little titties. Her pants dropped, her panties were pulled down, and there she stood, her sexy teenage body on full display. Drakken took in the view, while Shego stood there, flabbergasted.

“What do you say now, Shego?”, Drakken asked.  
“Well, I didn’t expect that, I’ll admit”, she said, almost impressed. “So, what now? Want to take some picture of her and put them on the internet or something?”, she asked.

“Once again your lack of imagination shows, Shego”, Drakken chided. “Such maneuvers are practically meaningless in today’s fast-paced internet culture! Her stupid tech support guy could probably delete any traces of such images. No, real triumph lies where no one can take it away from you”, he explained. Next thing Shego heard was a zipper.

Drakken pulled out his cock and rubbed it to full size.  
“What the fuck?”, Shego asked, sounding impressed for the second time since Drakken hired her. Not only was the Doc about to violate Kim Possible, he was going to do it with a huge cock! She had just assumed that his dick must be tiny in light of his minuscule hands and feet.   
“Did you experiment on it to make it so big?”, she asked. Drakken looked at her in irritation.  
“Shego, if I had the means to just willy-nilly mess around with the proportions of my body parts, which do you think I would enlarge? My penis, which no one ever gets to see, or my hands, which people mock me for constantly?”  
“Fair enough.”

“Kim, get down on your knees, and suck my cock”, Drakken ordered his mind slave. Next thing he knew, Kimmy had grabbed his long trouser snake, and her tongue was rolling over his glans in circles. She slowly inserted the tip into her mouth, and started bobbing her head, rubbing it with her luscious lips. Drakken felt like he was soaring. Kim Possible was giving him head! No one could take that away from him. He even had Shego as a witness!

She watched the whole affair attentively. Kim slowly worked her way down Drakken’s long dong, sucking the tip and stroking it with both hands.

Progress was slow and Drakken was not a patient man. He sank his fingers into Kim’s velvety soft hair and started pulling her closer. “Take it deeper, you dumb bimbo”, he growled as Kimmy started to gag on him. He could feel her throat pulsating around him, squeezing him. He wanted more and kept pushing. 

Bound by the mind control devise, Kim swallowed more and more of Drakken’s cock, but it was a struggle. He stretched her esophagus, driving tears into her vacant looking eyes. Breathing became increasingly difficult, and her choking for air only served to stimulate Drakken’s cock even more. When she had reached the base of his dick, he finally pulled back, giving her a chance to breath. However, he shoved his cock right back down her throat. Thus, the face-fucking began.

Shego was incredibly turned on by this. Drakken almost looked sexy, fucking Kim’s dumb face like that. She unzipped the front of her jumpsuit, revealing her impressive cleavage, shoved a hand between her legs and started playing with herself. She couldn’t decide who’s place she’d rather take, Drakken’s or Kim’s? Raping Kim’s face sounded fun, however, it was really difficult for a strong, evil woman such as herself to find any men to play with. Most got scared really quickly.

“Yeah, take it, fucking slut. You like that dick? Yeah, you do. I’ll show you! Take it all!”, Drakken growled as he raped Kim’s face. He was so absorbed in it that he didn’t notice Shego’s approach. She placed a hand on Kimmy’s head and shoved her harder onto Drakken’s dick. That got his attention.

His eyes went wide when he saw that she had opened her jumpsuit, and was touching herself. He checked out her large tits in a not very subtle manner.  
“W-what are you doing, Shego?”, he asked, looking at those big boobs.  
“Well, I was thinking I could help you finish a little quicker with little Kimmy here, Doc. And maybe after, I could get down on my knees and show you what a woman who actually knows what she’s doing can do with her throat”, she said seductively, pulling Kim down onto his big dick the entire time.

Kim felt him twitch in her throat as Shego made her offer. Then, Drakken started fucking her face even harder, with Shego’s help.

“I’m gonna cum!”, Drakken yelled.  
“Pull out, Doc!”, Shego said.  
Drakken yanked his cock out of Kim’s throat, leaving her feeling kind of empty inside. Shego grabbed the now freed penis, aimed it at Kimmy’s face and jerked it furiously.  
“Open your mouth”, Drakken groaned just as he started cumming. Heavy blasts of jizz splashed right into her face, filled her mouth, made a mess of her hair and dribbled down onto her pretty little tits.

Shego and Drakken savored the view of Kim Possible’s defiled face.  
“So, Doc, ready fo-”, Shego started saying as the alarm went off. “Oh, come on!”, she yelled, just so she could be heard over the sirens.  
“Later, Shego. Go take care of the intruders. And you Kim, clean up, get dressed, and back up Shego”, Drakken ordered, feeling more triumphant than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that old Zone animation? I do, so I wrote this.
> 
> Also, I haven't watched Kim Possible in forever. I'm 99% certain that I didn't nail the dialog at all. Sorry.


End file.
